The Flaming Amarant
by Beatrix Malfoy Delacour
Summary: Ever wonder where Amarant got the name 'Flaming Amarant'? Well, it all started with a long-time pal of his, Lani...read on if you like author's who make pointless comments about their stories! [Rated PG-13 for a little language and drug references]


The Flaming Amarant  
By Beatrix Malfoy Delacour  
Disclaimer: Amarant, Lani, Treno, and everything else Final Fantasy, belongs to Squaresoft. Any DECENT Final Fantasy player/fan fiction reader ought to know that by now, but what the 'ell I'll save my arse too  
Author's Note: Ever wonder where the Flaming Amarant got his name?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amarant Coral walked the streets of Treno. After just getting out of jail (some punk ass kid named Zidane had gotten him into trouble at the auction house) he was looking for a good job, or at least something to do.  
  
"Hey Amarant!" shouted a familiar voice. He turned to see the beautiful (and scantily-clothed, at that) bounty huntress, Lani. They had long been friends, though seldom saw each other any more (considering he'd been in jail).  
  
Amarant waved as she ran up to him.  
  
"Check it out!" she said, taking out a pouch (from where? Like she actually had somewhere to put it). She opened it to reveal a small rectangular blue box. At one end it was silver, and on the side there was a small switch.  
  
"Watch!" Lani said, excitedly. She pressed the switch, and a flame appeared at the silver end. When she removed her finger from the switch, the flame disappeared (No, really?)  
  
"And check this out!" Lani exclaimed again (why's she so hyper? Is she on drugs or something?) Lani pulled out a leaf (again, from where? Probably a marijuana leaf, I told you she was on drugs) and held it up to the flame. Amarant and her watched as the leaf turned to black ashes, and floated away on the breeze across the calm and cool water below (Ooooh such a pretty description).  
  
"Could I borrow this for the day, Lani?" he asked, examining the lighter (this author's a loony.)  
  
"Sure! I've got about 18 of them!" (She traded her friend some drugs for them) "Well, see ya later, Amarant! Lani said, running off to the auction house (who auctions off their drugs?)  
  
Amarant was growing excited (Woah, buddy, it's not sex, okay?) about this new item, this so called 'lighter'. (This author needs a life. I mean, come on, commenting on her own stories during the story? And what is this talking in third person?)  
  
(Anyways,) Amarant strolled up the street in front of the items shop, waving the lighter around (soooo safe....::author is smacked upside the head by Alex:: fine, fine....I'll stop...) Amarant held the lighter up to a woman's dress, setting it on fire. HE watched it burst into flames as the lady screamed.  
  
He ran off to an abandoned tower, where he set all the curtains on fire, and then proceeded to blow up all his potions by sticking the lighter in the bottles. Then, he whipped out all 56 of his tents and set them on fire (what a pyro...I mean! Oh, bloody 'ell, sorry! ::bows down to the author god::) He also set flame to all eight aloha t-shirts, his three green berets, his pumice piece, and 42 tetra-master cards.  
  
Satisfied, he turned off the lighter, but before putting it down, decided to stretch out. He stood up and stretched his arms behind his head, accidentally pressing the switch on the lighter, and setting his hair aflame.  
  
Just then, Lani burst into the room.  
  
"Finally! I've been looking everywhere, I need that lighter back-" She took one look at him, sitting there with his hair on fire, and burst into laughter.  
  
Instead of joining in, Amarant ran to the sink and turned the knob, but of course there isn't running water in an abandoned tower. So he jumped out the window into the lake below.  
  
Once the flames had been put out, Amarant, soaking wet, slowly climbed the stairs of the tower. Lani was still lying on the floor, hysterical, but managed a few words.  
  
"You're, hahaha, you're such a, haha, pyro! Hahaha! You're flaming, Amarant!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Review it! Thankies!  
  
-Bea 


End file.
